The present invention relates to a reflector for use in a system of the type described in my copending application Ser. No. 545,133, filed Jan. 29, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. issued 4,127,453, of which this application is a division. The content of said patent is incorporated by reference in the present specification.
In accordance with the present invention, it is suggested to use a hollow, deployable circular reflector of rotational symmetry being supported by a tube coaxial thereto and having an extension that supports solar energy conversion devices disposed to receive the solar radiation as reflected by the mirror.